Hand prostheses with motor driven digits are known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,246 describes a motor drive system and linkage for a hand prosthesis. The hand prosthesis of U.S. Pat. No. 5,888,246 has at least one motor driven digit with the digit moving around an axis to thereby achieve flexion and extension.
The present inventor has appreciated known motor driven hand prostheses to have shortcomings.
According to an object for the present invention there is provided an improved hand prosthesis having at least one digit member and comprising a motor that is operative to move the at least one digit member.